


Heart-Shaped Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Based on sleazy love motels, Bubble Bath, Caring, Chest Hair, Dirty Thoughts, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, Motel, Natural bodies, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Thongs - Freeform, Vanilla, boys in lingerie, loving, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam takes Dom to a love motel on their honeymoon. ♡
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 18





	Heart-Shaped Bed

Dom sat blindfolded in the front seat of Adams car "where the fook are you taking me,"he asked trying to take off the blindfold.

"Dont look yet we are almost there just one more mile to go," Adam replied. 

"Just sit back and relax I think you will realy like this place,"he said with a smile as he countuined to drive 30 minutes passed and Adam finaly stopped the car.

"Wait here and dont take off your blindfold ok,"Adam spoke. 

Dom couldnt stand the suspense so he disobyed Adam's orders and removed his blindfold to see that the car was parked outside of a gaudy pink lovers motel decorated with hearts and cherubs. 

"Its fooking perfect,"Dom thought to himself admiring the motel's exterior. 

Adam soon returned before Dom could put his blindfold back on.

"You didnt listen to my instructions typical well you have already see it so there goes my suprise," Adam huffed.

"I am so sorry Adam I can make it up to you,"Dom apologized. 

"Oh you better now lets get our bags inside,"Adam said his voice insuniating something more.

Once inside their motel room Dom threw down his bags with enthusiasm skiping around the red and pink room decorated with a fake gold chandelier.

There was a heart shaped bed in the middle of the room with mirrors on the ceiling there was also a pink heart shaped bathtub, it to had mirrors on all sides. 

A TV sat on a wooden dresser and a mini fridge was located under it. 

"I am glad you like it,"Adam exclamed poping open a bottle of cold champane provided by the motel for married couples sharing the honeymoon suite. 

"Here have some,"Adam beamed offering Dom a glass. 

"Not yet baby I have something for you first,"Dom teased leaving Adam disappearing into the bathroom with one of his suitcases. 

Adam waited patiently and soon Dom walked out of the bathroom wearing a dainty pink lingerie set his mouth droped mind filling with lustfull throughts.

The skimpy pink fabric of the thong complemented Dom's pale skin nicely fitting perfectly into the small curves of his slender waist the garters he was wearing hugged his thighs tightly extenuating his narrow hips and ass. 

"So what do ya think,"Dom purred picking up a glass full of champagne taking a sip of the beverage and sliding down onto the bed with a slurty look. 

"Fuck you look amazing,"Adam stammered as he crawled on top of Dom who was laying on the red sliky sheets of bed gently playing with his member through his thong. 

The weight of Adam's body pined Dom down to the mattress their chests touching skin to skin faces dangerously close. 

"Your so fucking gorgeous,"Adam breathed out in his husky Scottish accent pushing a straggly peice of hair out of his lovers face in order to plant a tender kiss on his full lips.

"So are you,"Dom replied his lips curving up into a wide smile while his hands wandered down twards Adam's nether regions sliping into the older mans pants gently cuping his member. 

Adam shivred under Dom's touch he could feel himslef becoming more and more aroused by each passing minute. 

"Why dont ya slip outta these pants big boy,"Dom teased unziping Adams tight black skinny jeans allowing his stiff erection to spring free out of its bondage.

Adam stood up and pulled his pants all the way off leaving his bottom half exposed.

Doms eyes widned as he got a view of the actual size of Adam's cock it was perfect in every way thick, long, girthy and most importnatly large. 

Adam pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it into a corner of the room his round beer belly hung over his lower waist a thick pacth of chest hair decorated his upper half his nipples large and hard. 

Some might call Adam overweight but fuck them Dom loved every part of him and was so happly to finaly be married to the love of his life. 

"You shouldnt have brought such pretty lingerie I am just going to rip it off of ya,"Adam growled as he toyed with the top part of Dom's thong. 

"Do it then rip off my panties fuck me raw,"Dom flirted. 

Adam smirked lowering his head to slowly strip off his lovers underwear and garters using his teeth. 

"Spread your legs for me baby,"Adam cooed sliding the underwear down to the others ankles.

Dom obyed and spread his legs wide displaying both his hole and member to the man. 

Adam brought his tounge close to the base of Dom's cock and gave it a quick lick kissing a wet trail of hickies inbetween his thighs sliding his tounge down into the youngers puckred asshole burying it deep inside. 

"Hmmm let me touch you please let me make you feel good,"Dom wimpred as Adam tounge fucked his tight heat. 

Adam abruptly sat up moving his tounge away.

Dom quickly took advantage and wraped his warm mouth around Adam's cock that was driping with sweet precum.

"Hmmmphh your so big,"he wimpred deep throating the intire length of Adam's cock right down to its base which was covered in a bush of thick dark brown pubic hair. 

"Fuckk Dom your mouth feels amazing,"Adam cried out bucking his hips up into the others warm wet mouth. 

Adam pulled out of Dom's mouth quickly in fear that he would cum to early without properly fucking his new husband. 

"Turn around darling,"Adam demanded.

Dom wasted no time he obyed arching his back and wiggling his pale ass around in anticipation. 

Adam left for a moment to retrieve a bottle of warming touch lube from his bag. 

"Ok baby I am going to start of slow,"Adam cautioned squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hands and fingers.

Dom squirmed under Adam's touch as he ran his calloused hands up and down the other man's back plunging a thick finger into his empty hole. 

The lube made his every touch feel electric. 

"Ohhh more please,"Dom moaned.

Adam added a second finger and began to scissor both of them in and out of Dom's hole stretching it out. 

A third finger soon followed Dom's body shivering with pleasure. 

"I am going to enter you now,"Adam warned positioning his member at Dom's tight puckred entrance slowly pushing it in inch by inch. 

"Fook,"Dom yelped as Adam slid in and out of him slowly thrusting his wide hips up against his lovers ass.

Dom was not use to having such an large foreign object inside of him it hurt at first but the pain was soon canceled out by an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Adam picked up the pase of his thrusts which became more rough and sloppy luckly Dom had adjusted himself to the size of the olders cock. 

"Fook sugar plum give me more,"he mewled.

For a split second Dom glanced up at the celing mirriors he looked so tiny underneath the older man and Adam looked so big their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Adam smirked pushing deeper into Dom hitting his throbing prostate filling up his hole and stretching it out. 

Adam raised his hand and slaped Dom on the ass leaving a large red hand mark as he quickly changed position fliping Dom over onto his back not once pulling out. 

"Ugghh,"Dom shouted the abrupt change in position mixed with the pain from Adam's hand causing him to let out a mini orgasam. 

"I am gonna cum fuck,"Adam groaned his face twisting up his body his shaking legs about to give in. 

"Fook so am I,"Dom moaned as both men reached their orgasam together powerfull shouts of pure ecstasy filling the sleazy room. 

Adam's cock twicthed inside of the younger man which caused him to let out spurts of warm semem into the brown haired man's ass. 

He pulled out slowly admiring Dom's hole filled with his seed some of which dribbled out onto the bedsheets mixing with the green eyed man's cum located around the same location. 

"Your so fooking good in bed,"Dom wispred his voice shot from all the screaming his body sore. 

"I am even better in the bath why don't we get cleaned up and relax,"Adam said with a laugh leaving the bed to run a nice warm bath for the two of them. 

Dom followed and wached as Adam bent over to turn on the faucet he could feel himself getting hard again just by looking at his husbands plump bubble butt. 

He wanted to fuck Adam right there on the spot but was far to tired to try so he decided against it. 

"Here let me help you,"Adam chuckled sweetly picking Dom up bridal style and siting him down in the warm bubbly water. 

Dom looked deeply in Adam's blue-grey eyes as he took a seat next to him in the heart shaped bathtub. 

"I love you so much sugar plum I dont know what I would do with out you,"Dom mused as Adam pulled him in close wraping his strong hairy arms around his broad back.

"I love you to darling forever and always,"Adam replied pressing a loving kiss onto Dom's forehead. 

♡End♡


End file.
